A potential purchaser of a product may wish to evaluate the product prior to purchase to determine if the product meets its needs. The product can be subjected to a set of tests designed to stimulate the functions the product might be expected to perform in actual use conditions. A decision on whether to purchase the product can then be based on the performance of the product in the tests. These tests can be referred to as test cases or use cases. Subjecting a product to a set of use cases and basing purchasing decisions on the performance of the product in the use cases may be referred to as a proof of concept.